


Idee Fixe

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pre-Series, could be pre-Peter/Neal if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Neal can't stop thinking about his first face to face meeting with Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pooh_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/gifts).



> For the most wonderful fuzzy bear in our fandom - [](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile)[pooh_collector](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/) who is celebrating her birthday today \o/ I decided to make for you something with absolutely no angst, heeee. I hope this way it will not interfere with the masterpiece you have in the works but it will still make you smile :P Puppy Neal obsessing a bit about the big bad FBI agent on his trail - it's like the epitome of adorbs :P And just imagine how many times a day Moz is throwing a fit over this, LOL :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c2tl8pbwaq7ws5m/idee.png?dl=0)  



End file.
